How Much for Happy
by Splendor734
Summary: Elizabeth tries to gain back custody of her child with Jason as she learns just how much her pursuit for happiness will cost.
1. Chapter 1

**How Much for Happy**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.

**A/N: **I should be working _Sins of the Soul_ but I really, really wanted to start a Liason story. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Elizabeth watched as the rain hit against her bedroom window rather harshly. 

Nearly every drop seemed to make a noise, making sure to leave its mark on the tall, glass double-doors that opened to a spacious patio.

She tried to remember back to when she actually enjoyed rain. She was quite young, actually. Elementary school age to be exact.

A young Liz had caught a viewing of _Breakfast at Tiffany's _in the fourth grade and was instantly hooked. She often found herself praying for rain and imagined kissing the perfect man while clutching a homely looking cat in a soaking wet trench coat.

But that was before everything.

This everything that consumed her daily life.

It had been exactly three years and eleven months since that day inside the courtroom. She remembered hearing sounds of early thunder as everything began to spin into slow motion. She watched as satisfied smiles spread over the faces of Jason and Sam as the judge stripped her of all rights.

"_Sole custody will be rewarded to Jason Morgan, the biological father, and his legal spouse, Samantha McCall-Morgan."_

Liz jumped as she heard the crack of the gavel. She watched as Sam and Jason exchanged handshakes with their lawyer. Sam then scooped up the baby and followed behind Jason, who made brief eye contact with Liz before walking out.

After the hearing, Liz drove back home in the rain that night.

Her thoughts of what the past few months had brought consumed her; distracting her to the point of nearly colliding with a car. She swerved off the road and landed in a shallow ditch.

But instead of going with her first instinct which was, ironically, to call Jason and watch him go into superhero mode, she sat with her head in her hands and cried until she was positive there was nothing left in her.

In the weeks following the court hearing, Liz had saw very little of Jason and Sam until the night he showed up on her doorstep covered in rain.

Somehow after a brief conversation she had ended up where she was today – in a comfortable size house in a small sea-side town nearly a world away from Port Charles.

She remembered how taken aback she was from his offer.

"_I'll send you anything you need."_

"_Sounds like you're trying to pay me off."_

"_You'll be taken care of, Liz."_

And she was. He had bought her this sprawling house. Paid all of her bills. And even sent her a couple thousands of dollars a month as an allowance of some sort.

Still, she couldn't help but wonder about the little girl she had left behind.

Jason had offered to send pictures but they never arrived. She figured it had something to do with Sam. Liz had finally reached Emily who randomly sent a photo one day along with her usual "care package" which, at times, would consist of a _Port Charles Herald_ and a box of various teas that could only seem to be found at that one drugstore near Kelly's.

The picture was in an envelope beneath the contents of the box. Liz knew what it was before she even opened it.

The picture was a candid one taken in the dead of winter. The little girl was sitting on a park bench chewing on a sleeve of her coat with a mischievous smile on her face. Liz couldn't help but be amazed at the stunning features on such a young girl. The ice blue eyes, the porcelain-like skin and the dark hair.

That was _hers_.

Liz had kept the picture on her nightstand for all of two weeks before slipping it under her mattress. She wasn't exactly sure how, but she could feel her heart breaking a little more each time she looked at it.

She sighed as she turned away from the window and began to walk towards her bed. She had once promised herself that she would start anew. She could get married, have more children… but on nights like these, with the heavy rain and the memories flushing back, she couldn't help but wonder.

Was it raining in Port Charles? Did Sam get her proper rain gear? Did they allow her to play in the rain like all little kids should be able to?

Liz remembered trying to call Jason three months after arriving. The phone rang once and she hung up. Five minutes later she redialed and let it ring twice before Sam picked up. She listened as Sam quickly grew frustrated before hanging up.

She called back again. This time she spoke up.

"_Hello?"_

"_Sam? …"_

_She could hear same exhale heavily. "Is this Liz? Did you just call here a few seconds ago?"_

"_Don't hang up."_

"_Then don't call here," Sam responded before hanging up._

Two days later, the phone number was changed.

She had called Emily for the new number but her friend eventually talked her out of it.

"_What good could possibly come out of you having that number?"_

"_I could talk to my daughter. At least hear her voice."_

"_Jason doesn't answer any phone except his cell and Sam won't even let you say 'hello' before hanging up. I know it sounds harsh, Liz but, believe me, you'll be better off just trying to forget everything."_

But she could only try for so much longer.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a knock came to the door.

Liz sighed as she made her way to the front of the house. She had ordered that food over an hour ago.

She grabbed the money she had sat for the delivery guy on the coffee table and opened the door to find Sam standing in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N**: I didn't think I would get such a response for this story! But thank you for the reviews. I know it's a little sad and dark right now BUT that's what angst and drama is all about. Besides …the story is just beginning. And this chapter is a tad bit short but it moves us along. Or, so I think ...

* * *

Liz blinked twice and watched as Sam rubbed her small hands together to create warmth. She then shook her wet umbrella catching the confusion on Liz's face. 

"Jason doesn't know I'm here," Sam said quietly. "I flew here alone. He's out of town with Sonny." She began to ease her way towards the opening of the door. "Do you mind if I come in?"

Still speechless, Liz motioned for her to come in.

She was amazed at how much Sam had changed in a little less than four years, physically anyway.

She seemed to have gained a little weight but not too much. She had also cut her hair to shoulder length and instead of her usual black attire, she wore a simple blouse and knee length skirt. Even the way she walked made her seem a little bit a mature; as if she had finally gotten it together.

In most areas anyway.

Sam stopped as she entered the living room and looked around.

"It's really beautiful in here," she said quietly. "Did you hire a professional decorator?"

Liz shook her head no.

"You did all of this by yourself?"

Liz nodded.

"Wow." Sam walked over to the coffee table and ran her hand across a vase. "This is beautiful. This place is better than Jason described. And the artwork in this room is am-"

"Did you bring her?" Liz whispered.

Sam gently sat the vase back on the table. She looked at Liz and shrugged. "I didn't."

Liz eyes widened. "You didn't bring her? You … you travel all the way from Port Charles and you didn't bring her?"

Sam sighed. "Surely, you didn't expect me to?"

"You know the details of our agreement," she continued when Liz said nothing. She placed herself on the couch and crossed her legs. "Jason and I have sole custody. Why would I bring her?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Liz replied. "I somehow doubt you flew hundreds of miles just to check out my sofa and the price of my picture frames."

"I'm not allowed to see how you're doing?" Sam replied as she ran a manicured finger along a pleat on her skirt. "I can't check up on you?"

"Emily calls. Get updates from her."

Liz smirked and turned to walk into the kitchen. She felt the need for a drink, something that was unusual for her.

"What is your problem?" Sam asked walking through the swinging door. "She's safe. Jason is the best father in the world. He even moved out of the penthouse for her."

"Oh, wow, Sam!" Liz cried sarcastically. "A new house? _Really?_ Give the man a ribbon! Making sacrifices for his child!"

"We have a brand new house," Sam said. "A beautiful house in upstate New York. A backyard, a porch with a swing …"

"Sounds catalog perfect. Tell me, do you and my daughter wear matching dresses and hats to church on Easter Sunday?" Liz poured a glass of wine. "Or are you starting to feel remorse or something."

Sam snickered and leaned against the refrigerator. "Okay, I'll play along. Why would I be feeling remorse, Elizabeth?"

Liz shrugged and kept quiet. She wasn't exactly sure why she had said that or why she even expected Sam to feel any sort of emotion towards the situation.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Exactly. By the way, I don't really think you're in any position to get haughty with someone."

As Liz opened her mouth to speak the doorbell rang again.

She rushed out of the kitchen thankful that her dinner had finally arrived but suddenly felt a little embarrassed.

Sam was here. On a Wednesday night.

Wednesday nights meant "me time" for Liz. Sure, every night could be considered "me time" since she did live alone and had no man currently occupying the empty space beside her at bedtime but Wednesdays were somewhat special to her.

Once a week, for just a few hours, she would allow herself to escape her own life and just not give a damn.

She'd forget anything and everything regarding Jason and Sam –including her daughter- sit in the dark with her takeout, soak her feet, pin up her hair and catch an old movie.

Sure it was a simple ritual but it was hers. And Sam was here. And _An Affair to Remember _was starting in 17 minutes.

Liz paid the delivery boy and sat her food on the coffee table before going back into the kitchen.

"Look Sam, if you're just here to … bother me, annoy me, or whatever, I really don't have the time."

"I'm not here to bother you," Sam said nonchalantly.

"So - " Liz stopped and sighed when the phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked into the phone, closing her eyes. Why couldn't people just leave her alone?

"Hey! It's Emily. I just got back from Jason's. I have some _news _for you!" She sounded out of breath and just a little too excited.

Liz looked over at Sam. "Em, I'm really sorry but I'm sort of busy right now. I'll call you back in a few."

"You'll never guess what I just heard!" Emily continued not waiting for Liz to respond. "Jason and Sam are getting divorced!"


End file.
